GOSIP!
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Di sela-sela suara hujan yang mengguyur, si pirang dapati suara langkah kaki ikut turut terdengar/"Kau tahu? Kudengar Sasuke-kun tidak suka disentuh,"/Sungguh, yang ada di sampingnya ini benar Uchiha Sasuke kan?/Terkutuklah gosip-gosip sialan itu! Namikaze Naruto tidak mau percaya dengan gosip lagi!/BL! Boys Love! Shonen-ai! SASUNARU! Special to Indi


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gosip**

Story by: Aoi the Cielo

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasukexNaruto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

 **Warning! AU! BL(Boys Love)! Shonen-ai! Typo(s)!Dll…**

Special to Sindy/Indi yang pengen Sasunaru dan semua penggemar Sasunaru

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kelabu yang suram terlihat di atas kota kecil yang dikelilingi oleh hutan dan perbukitan. Gumpalan awan yang mengandung banyak air itu terlihat menyeramkan, dengan kilat dan guntur yang saling sahut menyahut memeriahkan suasana. Mengabaikan keadaan yang sebenarnya siang dan seharusnya langit cerah berwarna biru, jalan-jalan di trotoar yang tidak tertutup teduhnya atap bangunan mulai sepi akan pejalan kaki. Rinai hujan mulai menyapa, semua orang berbondong-bondong mencari tempat teraman guna berlindung sebelum hujan deras mencurahkan isinya.

Hembusan angin kencang yang turut membawa suhu udara rendah membuat tubuh-tubuh mulai bergidik kedinginan. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket, sosok remaja 15 tahun berlari menembus labirin perumahan yang sepi akan keberadaan manusia. Sepasang _safire_ nya menyipit saat rinai air menusuk-nusuk wajah berhiaskan tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing, Helai pirang berantakan sudah basah oleh tetes hujan yang menerpa. Tubuh berbalut seragam yang dilindungi selembar jaket hitam-orange itu tetap membuat sosok Namikaze Naruto kedinginan.

 _Di mana?_

Kepala pirang jabrik menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kelereng biru bergerak liar mencari tempat berteduh di antara rumah-rumah yang berjajar dibalik tembok setinggi dua meter. Kaki berhenti melangkah di perempatan. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kembali guna mencari tanda. Dan saat irisnya menemukan tiang yang mencantumkan nama jalan, alis si pirang mengernyit. Tidak ada satu pun nama jalan yang terlihat familier.

Ia harus ke mana kalau begitu? Menghela nafas berat dan memilih untuk menuruti insting, kaki melangkah lurus ke depan. Tas yang semula di punggung kini beralih fungsi menjadi peneduh saat rinai hujan kian lama kian deras mengguyur bumi. Pemuda dengan tinggi 165 cm itu mengumpat di dalam hati. Mengutuk letak rumah teman sekelas penyuka anjingnya yang susah untuk ditemukan. Oh, terkutuklah Inuzuka Kiba dan catatan yang disuruh ketua kelas untuknya mengantar! Sekarang ia tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang! Ah, sampai di rumah keluarga Inuzuka saja belum, bagaimana mungkin ia mau pulang coba?

Naruto mendesis jengkel. Kepala yang sudah tertutup tudung jaket terasa kering, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Meski tasnya sudah dilapisi oleh kain berbahan parasut, tetap saja tubuh yang tak terlindungi terasa basah kuyup.

 _Ah!_

Senyuman lima jari merekah, sepasang _safire_ berkilat senang saat sebuah rumah ala Jepang yang besar terlihat di mata. Tanpa sungkan, kaki melangkah menuju gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Di atas gerbang itu, terdapat semacam atap kecil yang berguna untuknya berteduh. Setidaknya, yang penting ia harus bebas dari guyuran hujan dulu.

Tap.

Kaki berlapis sepatu kets berhenti di depan gerbang kayu yang tertutup. Naruto bernafas lega saat guyuran hujan tidak lagi membasahi tubuh. Menurunkan tas yang sudah menampung genangan air, pemuda pirang itu menaruhnya di dekat kaki. Tubuh berbalut kulit tan bergidik. Tanpa sungkan melepaskan jaket yang melindungi tubuh. Jaket itu sudah basah kuyup—tetapi setidaknya seragam putih berlengan pendek yang dikenakan tidak sebasah jaketnya.

 _Zzzrrrrrrssssss!_

Suara hujan yang semakin deras masuk ke indra pendengaran. Tirai air terbentuk membasahi jalan yang sepi. Helaan nafas terlontar. Remaja kelas satu SMA itu menyandarkan punggung ke permukaan kayu yang kokoh.

Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato tengah dirudung bosan… Sungguh, berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun bukanlah sifatnya. Seorang Naruto adalah sosok yang hyperaktif, berbicara tanpa jeda dan yang pasti, tidak bisa dibiarkan berdiam diri barang sejenak saja. Sekarang lihat? Dirinya sudah gatal ingin menerobos hujan. Ah… Bila tidak ingat derasnya hujan akan membuatnya sakit, ditambah ini adalah daerah yang tidak ia kenali, si pirang mana mungkin mau berdiam diri berteduh di sini begitu saja.

Masih sayang nyawa, besok ada ujian Matematika kelas Kakashi- _sensei_. Tidak masuk karena sakit? Tidak… jangan dikira Senseinya itu berbaik hati tidak akan memberikan ujian susulan. Naruto bergidik sendiri membayangkannya. Berhasil pulang nanti, ia harus belajar—tidak mau remedial di mata pelajaran guru bermasker itu.

Tetapi ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Sang Namikaze menghela nafas berat. Haah… Seandainya ada orang lain, mungkin Naruto tidak akan bosan menunggu seperti ini? Teman mengobrol atau sebaiknya ia mengetuk pintu ini saja? Rumah ini pasti ada penghuninya kan? Izin untuk mengeringkan tubuh?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Di sela-sela suara hujan yang mengguyur, si pirang dapati suara langkah kaki ikut turut terdengar. Kepala menoleh ke arah kiri. Siluet hitam terlihat di ujung gang. Mata biru menyipit—ingin melihat jelas sosok yang tertutup kabut hujan yang tebal. Namun, saat sosok yang terlihat berlari menembus hujan itu kian lama kian dekat, dapat Naruto rasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang. _Safire_ nya membola sempurna. Terlebih saat sadar pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sama sepertinya itu berlari ke arah tempatnya berteduh. Naruto menahan nafas. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding diiringi perasaan aneh yang bergelayut di dada.

Uchiha Sasuke muncul, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan ikut berteduh di naungan satu atap dengan si pirang.

.

.

.

Deras hujan menjadi pendominasi suara dari kedua sosok remaja yang dilingkupi keheningan. Mereka berdua berteduh di bawah atap yang sama, dengan kesibukan pikiran masing-masing. Apabila Namikaze Naruto berharap ada orang lain di sisinya agar ia tidak sendirian dan setidaknya bisa sedikit berinteraksi dengan mengobrol, maka, ia benar-benar ingin mencabut doanya itu.

Serius, Naruto ingin mencabut doanya dan mengutuk derasnya hujan yang menggila kurang dari setengah meter di depannya!

Astaga… Si pirang bukan tipe yang suka berdiam diri seperti ini, tetapi mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke lah yang berdiri di sampingnya—diam seribu bahasa dan seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda Namikaze—membuat Naruto salah tingkah sendiri. Debar jantung pemuda _blonde_ berdentum tak terkendali, kedua tangannya bahkan gemetar, bibirnya kelu, otaknya terasa _blank_ dan tidak mampu memikirkan apapun.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau justru ingin kabur sekarang juga karena malu dengan suara jantungnya yang memekakkan telinga. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Si _blonde_ rasanya ingin kabur dan berlari menjauh karena dibuat merasa campur aduk hanya karena berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang Sasuke dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter.

 _Terlalu dekat…._

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk sekedar mencuri pandang menatap sosok yang jauh lebih basah darinya.

Sosok dengan tinggi 170cm itu berdiri kokoh di sampingnya. Helai rambut gelap terlihat jatuh membentuk wajah tampan berhiaskan permata _onix_ yang tajam. Hidungnya yang mancung dengan bibir tipis melekuk indah dalam kesempurnaan seorang adam. Seragam basah yang mencetak sempurna tubuhnya semi atletis sang remaja membuat Naruto menelan liur paksa.

Wajah si _blonde_ memerah. Segera, kelereng biru kembali memandang ke depan. Sekali lagi, jemari gemetar. Jantung berdegub tidak tenang hingga membuatnya gelisah dan gugup. Bibir terasa kelu sekali. Ia ingin menghentikan acara diam-diaman ini—guna mengalihkan pikiran agar ia tidak merasa _awakward_ —namun apalah daya? Naruto tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Semua bahan obrolan yang ada di dalam kepala menguap begitu saja.

Seandainya bisa, si _blonde_ benar-benar ingin memainkan ponselnya. Pura-pura sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sayang, sejuta sayang, alasannya tersesat juga karena ponselnya mati kehabisan batrai—membuat keturunan Namikaze itu kehilangan jejak teman _brunette_ nya hingga berakhir seperti sekarang.

Helaan nafas terlontar. Sepasang _safire_ terpejam sebelum akhirnya pemuda Namikaze mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Jeda beberapa detik. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, barulah jantungnya terasa sedikit lebih normal meski _euphoria_ masih terasa di benaknya.

Melirik singkat ke samping, kelereng biru mendapati sosok berkulit putih itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Punggung si _reven_ ia sandarkan di pintu kayu yang tertutup, kepala mendongak menatap rinai hujan yang berjatuhan.

Ah… Uchiha Sasuke… Entah kenapa terlihat benar-benar tidak tersentuh.

Helaan nafas kembali terlontar. Iris biru memandang sendu hujan yang membawakan kejadian aneh ini. sesak di dada entah kenapa menyapa. Membuat Naruto tidak nyaman secara mendadak. Sebelah tangan tan terulur. Memilih untuk sedikit memainkan air hujan yang jatuh membasahi tangan guna sedikit mengalihkan pikiran dari sosok rupawan bak patung terindah di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Naruto ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok pemilik mata tajam mengintimidasi itu. Saat hari pertama masuk ke sekolah, saat ia duduk bersama para Sisawa baru yang lain dan memandang takjub sosok yang berada di atas podium. Seorang remaja yang mendapatkan nilai terbaik saat tes masuk SMA tengah berbicara dengan tegas di sana. Nadanya monoton, namun kesempurnaan fisiknya sukses menggugah berpasang-pasang mata.

Kecerdasan yang dipadu fisik yang sempurna, seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam hitungan detik menjadi pusat kekaguman sekolah. Ah… Bahkan menjadi pusat kekagumannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini! Sejak kakinya menginjak bangku SMA, sejak ia mengetahui siapa nama pemuda yang selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, Naruto tidak dapat memalingkan wajah dari si pemilik iris gelap itu.

Banyak kaum hawa yang mengincar si bungsu Uchiha. Oh, tentu saja, dengan pembawaan yang tidak banyak bicara, juga sifat yang cenderung tertutup, membuat siapapun menjadi penasaran. Baik teman seangkatan atau bahkan senior, banyak yang sudah menyatakan perasaan ke si _reven_. Namun apalah daya? Sampai detik ini, belum ada yang bisa meraih hati Pangeran Es ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya selain buku-buku, tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya selain materi pelajaran yang bertambah rumit.

Masuk di kelas yang berbeda dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto, bukan berarti membuat si _blonde_ tidak mengetahui prihal Sasuke. Sosok yang sering melewati kelasnya itu setiap hari menjadi buah bibir teman-teman perempuan dan pria di kelas. Berbagai gosip hilir mudik memasuki indra pendengaran. Dan gosip yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah saat Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino membicarakan prihal Sasuke di samping mejanya.

"Kau tahu? Kudengar Sasuke- _kun_ tidak suka disentuh," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Perempuan berhelai pink itu memakan bentonya dengan tenang.

"Maksudnya?" sebelah alis sang Yamanaka terangkat bingung. Ia memandang teman satu meja dan bergosipnya dengan alis yang mengkerut.

Sakura menelan makanan yang ada di mulut, lalu melanjutkan. "Beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke- _kun_ mengamuk saat pelajaran olahraga. Ia memukul teman sekelasnya sendiri hanya karena temannya merangkul bahunya."

"Eh?"

"Lalu kudengar juga, setiap orang yang mencoba mendekati Sasuke- _kun_ atau hendak menyentuh Sasuke- _kun_ , pasti akan langsung dipandang dingin. Karin- _senpai_ yang kemarin memeluk Sasuke- _kun_ saja di dorong kasar oleh Sasuke- _kun_ sampai dia tidak berani lagi ke kelas Sasuke- _kun_."

"Mmhh…," alis Ino kian mengernyit. Gadis _ponytail_ itu terlihat berpikir. "Yah… Mungkin karena Sasuke- _kun_ memang seperti itu? Tidak suka disentuh?" tebaknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini berbeda, Nona Yamanaka," sangkalnya. "Reaksi Sasuke- _kun_ terlalu berlebihan hingga terlihat seperti… Phobia."

"Phobia?"

" _Ee_ ," Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tahu Hapephobia? Itu adalah phobia akan sentuhan fisik. Kemungkinan Sasuke- _kun_ mengidapnya. Itu sebabnya dia tidak suka di tempat ramai dan cenderung menyendiri kan?"

 _Hapephobia…_

Naruot yang tengah mencuri dengar sekaligus pura-pura mendengarkan celoteh Kiba mencatat di dalam hati. Diam-diam, ia juga meng _searching_ prihal penyakit itu dan menemukan… Bahwa mungkin saja, apa yang Haruno Sakura katakana itu memang benar. Uchiha Sasuke mengidap Hapephobia.

.

.

.

Tetapi mengesampingkan masalah itu, suasana yang ia hadiri sekarang adalah sebuah bencana. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak pernah dalam radius jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Oh, kelas mereka bahkan berjarak 4 kelas dari kelasnya. Hanya kebetulan saja Uchiha Sasuke sering melewati kelasnya karena memang harus lewat kelasnya bila ingin ke Perpustakaan atau Lab Fisika.

Pemuda pirang mengerucutukan bibirnya sebal. Ia memandang galak ke arah hujan yang jelas terlihat masih lama. Terlebih kenyataan udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit, membuat si _blonde_ tanpa sadar bergidik kedinginan.

Naruto menelan liur paksa. Ia langsung membungkuk dan meraih ranselnya, lalu memeluk benda itu guna mencari sedikit kehangatan. Jemari gemetar, rasanya dingin sekali… Terlebih hujan deras terlihat belum mau reda, ditambah udara yang menerpa dengan kencang…

"Apa mau badai?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Menatap memelas ke arah langit gelap yang terlihat menakutkan. Kilat dan Guntur beberapa kali menyahut—memberikan jawaban tersendiri yang membuat Naruto meringis ngeri. Jangan… Jangan sampai badai…

"Sepertinya memang akan badai."

 _Eh?_

Kepala _blonde_ bergarak cepat. Sepasang _safire_ membola menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Jantung Naruto terasa mencelos saat suara _berritone_ begitu saja menyahut—memecah keheningan yang terasa diantara mereka.

Barusan… Barusan Sasuke membalas ucapannya? Sungguh? Benarkah? Ia sedang tidak bermimpi kan!?

Sosok putih yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto itu membalas tatapan si pirang. Kepala itu menoleh—memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Wajah datar dan serius terlihat jelas, Iris tajam yang gelap memandang _safire_ jernih di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh berbalut seragam basah itu.

"Kau kedinginan?" tebak Sasuke. Memandang tangan yang memeluk tas itu terlihat gemetar dan pucat. Ah, sudah berapa lama sosok ini memangnya berteduh di bawah sini? Sasuke menebak-nebak. Pemuda pirang ini jelas tidak sepertinya yang tahan dengan udara dingin.

Naruto menelan liur gugup. Ia kembali memandang ke depan dan sedikit tertawa hambar. Astaga… Sekarang Sasuke menanyakan keadaannya? Apakah gosip bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak mau bersosialisasi itu adalah bohong? Naruto tidak tahu, ia hanya sering memperhatikan Sasuke dan sosok itu, memang hanya berbicara saat berdiskusi atau menanggapi ucapan dari beberapa orang tertentu.

"Umnh… Yah, sedikit," Naruto memaksakan senyuman. Sebelah tangan mengusap tengkuknya, mendadak dirudung gelisah karena mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang ia kagumi. "Kau tahu daerah ini? Kalau boleh jujur, aku tersesat."

Alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar pengakuan itu. Irisnya masih memandang si pirang—memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda yang ia ketahui satu sekolah dengannya. "Hn. Ini daerah dekat rumahku."

Kepala pirang kembali menoleh. Sepasang _safire_ memandang Sasuke dengan penuh harap. _Benarkah!?_ Oke, abaikan debar jantungnya yang menggila, abaikan perasaan senangnya yang aneh, ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang!

"Kalau begitu kau tahu ke mana arah Mall Konoha? Atau jalan Ichigo?" tanya Naruto serius. "Mana yang lebih dekat dari sini? Jalan Ichigo berarti aku harus ke rumahnya Kiba dan mengantarkan catatannya, tetapi kalau Mall Konoha lebih dekta berati aku harus pulang dan membiarkan Kiba tidak mendapatkan catatannya."

Naruto dan sifatnya yang terlalu banyak bicara. Sungguh, sepertinya efek samping terlalu lama berdiam diri membuatnya seenaknya cepas-ceplos. Oh, keturunan Namikaze ini benar-benar lupa bahwa Sasuke, tidak mengenal sama sekali sosok yang bernama 'Kiba' itu.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dan penjelasan yang begitu saja terlontar dari bibir si pirang. Entah kenapa, mendengar ucapan dan ekspresi yang ditunjukan itu membuatnya merasa geli.

"Dua-duanya jauh."

"Eeeeeh!?" sepasang _safire_ menatap syock ke arah Sasuke. Kaget dengan jawaban yang diberika atas pertanyaannya. "Jauh!? Kedua tempatnya jauh!?" ucapnya tidak percaya—mendadak merasa salah dengar dan tidak mau mengakui kenyataan. "Astaga… Aku akan mati beku di sini…"

Sasuke mendengus geli. Tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya melihat reaksi lucu itu. Berlebihan sekali, tetapi di sisi lain juga menarik. "Hujannya akan lama," Sasuke berujar. Ia menatap ke arah depan lalu kembali menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya. "Ada Café di belokan itu, kau mau ke sana?" jeda beberapa detik. Pemuda Uchiha terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Irisnya kembali menelusuri tubuh yang memang terlihat gemetar kedinginan itu. "Atau ke rumahku dan mengeringkan tubuh? Rumahku tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari sini."

 _Apa?_

Sepasang _safire_ mengerjap beberapa kali. Otaknya mendadak blank dengan semua ucapan yang begitu saja mengalun dari keturuna Uchiha itu. Sungguh, yang ada di sampingnya ini benar Uchiha Sasuke kan? Sasuke yang seperti di dalam gosip teman-temannya dan yang selama ini selalu diam-diam ia pandangi dari jauh kan? Ini benar Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 10-A itu kan?

"Huh?"

Kelinglungan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ah… Benar juga. Bukankah mereka belum saling mengenal? Pemuda ini pasti merasa aneh dengan tawarannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 10-A," ucap Sasuke—memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Dari seragam, sepertinya kita satu sekolah dan satu angkatan kan?" tebaknya.

Naruto menalan liur gugup. Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, ia sudah tahu siapa Sasuke. "Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-D," ucap Naruto—memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum canggung ke arah si _reven_. Sekali lagi, gelenyar aneh merayap di dada. "Umnh… Yah, aku tahu siapa kau, kau terkenal Uchiha- _san_ ," ucapnya jujur.

Alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya. "Apa yang orang-orang itu gosipkan tentangku?" tanyanya _to the point_. Bila sampai Naruto mengenalnya, bukankah berarti dari mulut-mulut mereka? Hal ini mau tidak mau membuatnya agak terganggu. Apa yang semua orang bicarakan tentangnya di belakang si Uchiha?

"Errr… Banyak?" Naruto mengusap pipinya canggung. "Yah… Yang paling sering tentang kau yang selalu menolak semua pernyataan cinta para siswi—ada yang berpikir kau sudah ada pacar di luar lingkuangn sekolah," jawab si pirang.

Sasuke berdecak mendengarnya. _Mood_ si _reven_ mendadak buruk. Ia tidak suka… Sungguh tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang seenaknya membiacarakannya seperti itu. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa hampir setiap minggu ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari para siswi—membuat Sasuke kian lama kian merasa mereka semua sedang melakukan ajang ' _menembak seorang Uchiha Sasuke_ '. Yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah.

Menyadari perubahan _mood_ yang kelewat kentara, sepasang _safire_ menatap Sasuke dengan panasaran. Tidak… Gosip-gosip itu bohong. Sasuke tidak sedingin yang dibicarakan, Sasuke tidak se-anti sosial seperti yang mereka katakan. Sasuke hanya Sasuke. Siswa kelas 1 SMA biasa. Yang masih bisa menunjukan ekspresinya, yang masih bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain secara normal, yang memandang orang lain tidak dengan mengintimidasi, namun dengan sorot bersahabat yang baik.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri, senyuman lima jari merekah. Perasaan hangat menyentuh dadanya—membuat Naruto kian lama kian merasa senang dengan informasi yang begitu saja ia dapatkan. Bukan dari mulut orang lain, namun dari narasumbernya langsung.

" _Ne_ , kita jadi ke Café atau ke rumahmu, Uchiha- _san_?" tanya Naruto—mengingatkan akan penawaran yang pemuda itu tawarkan. Perhatian Sasuke kembali ke sosok pirang di sampingnya. "Kita pergi sekarang dan menembus hujan?" tawarnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela nafas dan membungkuk meraih tas yang ia taruh di samping kakinya. "Kita ke rumahku saja," putusnya. "Sampai di Café juga kita tidak bisa berganti baju."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Segera ia mengenakan jaket orange-hitamnya yang basah kembali dan menaruh ransel berlapis parasutnya ke atas kepala. Senyuman lima jari merekah, kepala menoleh memandang partner _reven_ nya. "Oke, aku siap!" ucapnya semangat.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia ikut menaruh tasnya di atas kepala. "Ikuti aku," ucapnya pendek lalu berlari menembus hujan. Sepasang _safire_ membola saat mendadak Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja—tanpa aba-aba sama sekali. Panik, kaki itu langsung berlari cepat hingga berhasil menyusun si _reven_.

"Sialan! Tunggu aku!" gerutunya sebal.

Sasuke tertawa. Dapat ia rasakan guyuran hujan yang kembali membasahi tubuh. "Kau yang terlalu lambat, Dobe."

"Ap—SIAPA YANG DOBE, TEME!?" perempatan muncul di kepala. Kata _dobe_ sukses menarik pelatuk kekesalan si pirang. Astaga! Enak saja dirinya diledek Dobe!

Alis si _reven_ terpaut saat seenaknya pemuda pirang yang berlari di sampingnya membalasnya. "Teme?" beonya tersinggung. "Siapa yang kau sebut Teme itu huh?"

Naruto mendesis jengkel. "Tentu saja kau, Uchiha Sasuke Teme!"

Perempatan muncul di kepala _dark blue_. Sasuke mendelik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar Dobe."

"Aku tidak Dobe!"

"Tidak, kau memang tidak Dobe, tetapi _double_ Dobe."

Naruto menganga tidak percaya mendengarnya. "Kau… KAU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!" geram si _blonde_ kesal. Ia mempercepat larinya—membuat pemuda Namikaze itu kini berada di depan. "Aku yang akan duluan sampai di rumahmu!" sergahnya jengkel.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto. " _Usuratonkachi_ ," gumamnya geli. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mau sampai duluan sementara pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu rumahnya? Namun, melihat punggung berlapis jaket yang menembus hujan yang berada di depannya membuat sepasang _onix_ melembut. Gelenyar aneh yang asing merayap di dada. Ia tidak mengerti, namun tingkah pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa tertarik.

 _Namikaze… Naruto ya?_

Seringai merekah di belahan bibir tipis. Kaki melangkah lebar dan dengan mudah menyusul si pemuda pirang. Sasuke agak berbalik—memandang wajah terkejut berbingkai helai _blonde_ itu. Entah kenapa, ekspresi seorang Namikaze Naruto benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Berhasil menyusulku, akan kupesankan pizza untuk kita," tantangnya. Dan Sasuke menangkap kilat antusias dari sepasang _safire_ yang jernih itu. Seringai kian merekah, pemuda Uchiha berbalik ke depan dan mempercepat langkah. Membiarkan suara langkah kaki yang memecah genangan air yang terbentuk di belakangnya terus melangkah untuk mengikuti si _reven_.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kau tahu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Eh? Anak kelas D itu kan? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hmm… Kau sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

"Iya, terus kenapa? Si Namikaze dan Uchiha memang dekat—"

"Nah! Anehnya di sana!"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak merasa mereka terlalu dekat?"

"Hmm… Tidak, biasa saja."

"Astaga… Pekalah sedikit! Kau tidak sadar dengan interaksi mereka?"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Beberapa minggu lalu, aku melihat si Uchiha menarik Namikaze dari kencan buta yang kami ikuti—iya, aku ikut kencan itu, jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku belum punya pacar tahu! Oke, oke, lanjut. Dan.. Kau tahu apa yang dia bilang? Namikaze itu sudah dengannya, jadi tidak perlu ikut kencan buta lagi!"

"EH!?"

"Dan satu lagi keanehan yang lainnya… Apa kau percaya ini? Apa kau pernah melakukan ini dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Duduk di pangkuan sahabatmu sambil menyuapkan bento."

"USO!"

"Itu yang kulihat di atap sekolah kemarin! Belum lagi—"

DARK!

Kedua sosok remaja laki-laki berjenggit kaget. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah salah satu bilik yang ada di belakang mereka. Bilik, yang tertutup rapat dan mengeluarkan suara itu berada di ujung. Bilik paling sudut dan suram.

"H-hey, kau yakin kan dari tadi hanya ada kita berdua saja di kamar mandi?"

"Te-tentu saja."

Memucat, keduanya saling pandang. Ingat, mereka ingat rumor tentang kamar mandi pria yang berhantu. Semua orang tahu bahwa bilik itu WCnya rusak, jadi tidak pernah digunakan. Namun, kerap kali suara-suara aneh terdengar. Seperti erangan tersiksa yang menakutkan.

"Ja-jangan-jangan—"

DARK!

"HIIIIIIII!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu kembali, kedua sosok itu langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar mandi— _horror_ tingkat dewa dengan suara-suara menyeramkan yang keluar dari balik bilik paling sudut WC laki-laki.

 _Berhantu! WC laki-laki memang berhantu!_

 **Sementara itu….**

"Sa-Sasu—"

"Sssshhhh…," sosok _reven_ berbisik di kuping si pirang. Sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di telinga yang sudah memerah. Sosok pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya terpojok dengan mudah. Menghadap ke arah pintu, sementara sebelah tangan si _reven_ memeluknya dari belakang. Dada keturuna Namikaze itu menempel di permukaan pintu yang datar—benar-benar tidak memberikan celahnya untuk kabur.

"Jadi, itu yang mereka gosipkan tentang kita?" gumam Sasuke. Terselip nada bangga yang membuatnya merasa senang. Sungguh, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi berniat langsung keluar dari bilik dan menyangkal apa yang kedua orang asing itu gosipkan. Usahanya untuk kabur keluar gagal dua kali—justru menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa ada hantu di dalam kamar mandi ini!

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan nafas hangat sang Uchiha yang menyentuh permukaan leher. Ia merinding, kedua tangan tan sejak tadi mati-maian mencoba melepaskan diri, namun terasa percuma. Terlebih posisi ini membuat sosok di belakangnya menggila. Lihat? Bibir tipis itu mulai mencium tengkuknya!

"Te-Teme!" Naruto mendelik. Tidak menyerah untuk memberontak. Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak mau sampai Sasuke lepas kendali dan seenaknya menandai lehernya seperti dua minggu lalu! Sungguh, Naruto masih sangat ingat ia harus membuat berbagai macam alasan karena dirinya yang lengah dan membiarkan Sasuke main tanda sana-sini di leher dan bahunya.

"Hmm?" pemuda Uchiha tidak ambil pusing. Kedua tangan melingkar di perut itu, bibir bergerak, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan diiringi jilatan yang membuat Naruto, tanpa sadar melengkuh tertahan. "Kau menikmatinya Dobe."

"Kubilang berhen—ah!? Ja-jangan—TEEEMEEEE!"

Dan teriakan Naruto yang membahana menghentikan aksi bejad Sasuke dengan sukses. Oh, astaga… Gosip-gosip sialan yang Naruto dengar jelas adalah omong kosong belakang! Apanya yang dingin, anti sosial dan tidak suka disentuh!? Sebaliknya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang _pervert_! Mesum tingkat dewa!

Namun, ketimbang memikirkan tentang masalah gosip yang sekarang ikut mengiringi namanya, Naruto lebih hawatir dengan tindakan yang baru saja pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan. Membuat _kiss mark_ di lehernya. Astaga… Sekaranga alasan apa lagi yang harus ia buat bila ditanya teman-temannya? Namikaze Naruto menangis merana di dalam hati. Benar-benar tidak menyangka dekat dengan seorang Sasuke akan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam buaian sentuhan memabukkan dan perasaan lain yang ia sebut dengan Cinta.

Terkutuklah gosip-gosip sialan itu! Namikaze Naruto tidak mau percaya dengan gosip lagi!

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

dah lama banget gak buat Sasunaru ==;

Yak, kali ini req dari temen sesama Fujo plus temen kampus yang baru nyicip Sasunaru /plok

Ni cerita dibuat dalam sehari dan di edit dalam semalam coba wkwkwk... Buatnya penuh perjuangan karena dah lama gak buat Sasunaru dan main ke fandom ini XD

Okay, semoga kalian suka. Yang baca jangan lupa berikan review yaaa~


End file.
